The NICHD has as one of its missions the support of projects that examine the effects of parental care on the social and emotional adjustment of children. This project is designed to address several aims that specifically fit this mission. There are several decades worth of literature examining major depressive disorder in parents as a risk factor for offspring maladjustment. However, the literature on outcomes in the children of parents with dysthymic disorder is limited. The proposed research is designed to address this gap in the literature. More specifically, the aims of this project are to compare outpatients with DSM-IV early-onset dysthymic disorder with concurrent major depressive disorder (double depression), DSM-IV early-onset dysthymic disorder without a concurrent major depressive disorder (pure dysthymic disorder), DSM-IV episodic major depressive disorder, and normal controls with no history of Axis I disorder on the following: 1) functioning in major role areas; 2) their parenting; 3) their cognitive processes; 4) rates of psychiatric disorders in their offspring; 5) functioning by their offspring in major role areas; 6) cognitive processes in their offspring; and 7) mediators of the risk for adverse outcomes in offspring. Participants will include 45 subjects in each group. The parent groups will be compared on both interview and self-report measures of social functioning. In addition, the offspring of the four groups will be compared on rates of psychopathology, as determined by a team-consensus method, and on social and cognitive functioning. Offspring adjustment will be assessed blind to the diagnostic status of the parents. Mood disorders represent a significant public health problem in the United States. Research contributing to our understanding of the correlates of double depression and pure dysthymic disorder in parents and the mediators of risk for offspring maladjustment will enable us to identify vulnerable children and to develop effective intervention programs.